KaGembel Project
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: shintaro ditarik menjadi anggota 'megacuci dan' ketika dia pingsan.


Ini fanfic ke-15 mau diisi fanfic komedy yang..

GAJE abisss

**KaGEMBEL Project (?)**

Warning! : GAJE ABIS! OOC! LEBAY! Dll

Bahan & catatan : plesetan dari Kgerou Project tapi pakai tokoh yang sama dengan tambahan tokoh yang author ciptakan. Pakai bahasa gue-lo.

Shintaro : "arghh sial! Mousenya ga bisa gerak! Klo ga gerak juga, gue tuntut ke pengadilan! Ah, bergerak"

Namaku shintaro.

Bukan shinchiki.

Umur 18thn. Ga ada yang nanya, ya? Ya udah, lupain aja.

Kerjaan gua di rumah adalah membuat lagu dangdut (?).

Shintaro : "ini... pasti akan terjual! (geer)"

Saat gue dengerin tuh lagu. Ene, gadis komputer mengencangkap volume suaranya sampai ibu denger. Mau tahu ibu gua ngapain? Ibu gua joget-joget (?) di dapur. Rupanya tuh lagu kedengaran sampai rumah tetangga.

Tetangga gue, Riku (sejak kapan dia jadi tetangga shintaro?) langsung ke rumah gue, banting pintu rumah, trus protes

Riku : "JANGAN KENCANG-KENCANG KENAPA?! GUA LAGI BELAJAR TAHU!" katanya sambil berteriak

"itu ulah Ene, sayaang (?)." gua langsung ditabok ama Riku.

"... ngomong-ngomong elu siapa? Ga kenal." Kataku.

Riku : "Gua OC author sekaligus tetangga elu! Jahat amat ngelupain gue setelah kejadian berusan!"

Gua menyenggol mie cup (?) dan makanan ringan itu tumpah ke komputer.

"Oh no! The hell! HELL!" teriakku

Riku hanya melihatku.

Ene : "... master... elu goblok, ya? Bukannya diapain kek kayak dilap, dibersihkan segala macem, ini malah teriak-teriak seolah-olah ga punya pendirian..."

"kata-kata elu nusuk, ene! NUSUK hati! (lebay ah)" kataku.

Riku : "... nanti komputermu rusak, lho... cepat dibersihkan dulu..." kata riku pergi.

"iya juga, ya!"

Saat gue coba tuh mouse... ternyata oh ternyata...

Jiwa mouse (?) itu telah _piip_ mengambang ke surga (apaan sih)

Ene : "beli baru saja!"

"elu kira gue ga bokek apa?"

"ya kan punya tabungan! Ya udah, klo ga mau keluar duit, komputer master _wassalam_"

"iya, iya..." gua pun keluar buat beli komputer baru. Abis itu, gua bakal kena penyakit kanker = KANtong KEring. (lebay)

Pas gue keluar

"duh! Silau men! (?)"

"..."

"...panass sekali... temperaturnya berapa?"

"500◦ ,master!"

"apa?!"

Gue langsung pingsan saat itu juga.

**Saat gue terbangun**

"ini dimana?" saat terbangun, gue langsung berdiri.

Dan gua melihat ada seorang perempuan yang kelihatannya dialah yang telah merawatku. "anu... maaf telah mengejutkanmu... se-sebagai tanda terima kasih... gue cium dipipi lu!" trus cewe itu langsung nangis "canda broo! Canda!"

Tiba-tiba banyak orang... dan salah satunya adalah adikku.

Momo : "oh... sudah sadar, ya, onii-chan!"

"elu ngapain disini?! Ini dimana?! Tadi gue kenapa?! Kok bisa ada disini?!"

"... bicaralah satu per satu, onii-chan..." kata adik gue sambil ber-sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek tomboi (maksudnya kido) berkata : "begini..."

Dan seorang cowok bermata kucing (maksudnya kano) menyelak perkataan cewek itu "disini adalah megacuci dan (?)!"

?

Kepalaku dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"? Momo, kenapa elu ada di sini?"

"gua termasuk anggota megacuci dan, onii-chan! Dan aku anggota ke 4! Begini ceritanya... saat itu..." ketika dia belum selesai bicara, gue langsung ngomong "nggak nanya. Ga tertarik"

"onii-chan jahat!"

"sudah-sudah... disini adalah markas megacuci dan. Dan kau masuk kedalam organisasi ini mulai detik ini" kata cewek tomboy itu sambil menunjuk diri gue.

"mari kukenalkan! Yang memiliki mata pembunuh ini namanya kido tsubomi, anggota pertama sekaligus dancho (ketua) kita! Yang disana namanya seto kodoksuke (author dapet dari temen twitter)! Btw, salah... namanya seto kousuke, anggota ke-2. Terus yang merawatmu itu namanya mary kozakura, anggota ke-4! Anggota ke-4 adik lu, elu dah tahu namanya, kan? Terus ene, gadis yang berada di kompi lu itu anggota ke-6. Terakhir namun bukan yang terakhir! Namaku kano shuuya, anggota ke-3 yang terkece! (?)"

"dan... kau, shintaro kisaragi anggota ke-7" kata 'dancho'.

Gua langsung berkeringat dingin disana sini (?).

...

"mohon kerja samanya, shintaro!~" kata 'seto'.

"m-mohon..." kata 'mary'.

"mohon minta uang khas" kata 'kano'... tunggu... duit?

"tidak, dia hanya bercanda saja. Organisasi tidak ada uang khasnya."

"begitu... nah, gue musti ngapain?"

"..."

"pertama-tama, kita ke mall dulu cari gelas pecah (?)!" kata momo.

"kebetulan aku juga mau beli komputer..."

"_lets go!~"_

**OTW ke mall and...**

_Fin... _(cepet amat)

Author : ah biarin... capek klo nulis kelanjutannya... ok, pokoknya dah selesai ini fanfic, ya... bye bye!~


End file.
